Gas turbine engines typically include at least a compressor section to pressurize inflowing air, a combustor section to burn a fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resulting combustion gases. One or more sections of the gas turbine engine may include a plurality of vane assemblies having vanes interspersed between rotor assemblies that carry the blades of successive stages of the section. Gas turbine engines may have various secondary airflow streams to provide cooling air to gas turbine engine components including stator vane assemblies and/or rotor assemblies. Losses in delivery of cooling air may have a negative effect on engine fuel burn, performance/efficiency, and component durability.